


兔兔那么可爱为什么要吃他

by philip



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip/pseuds/philip
Summary: 虎头蛇尾的，写到后来完全写不动了，草草就结了个尾。





	兔兔那么可爱为什么要吃他

**Author's Note:**

> 虎头蛇尾的，写到后来完全写不动了，草草就结了个尾。

从厚厚的被子中把自己拽出来，刚刚清洗并在阳光中晒了几天的被子上，已经不剩多少恋人的味道了。对于发情期的九条贵利矢来说，这点程度是完全不满足的。  
生理盐水糊满了整个眼睛，害的九条贵利矢不停的揉搓着，把眼眶揉的红彤彤的。平日里总是高高竖起的两只长耳朵，此时正柔若无骨的耷拉着。明明一直走夏威夷风格的贵利矢，今天倒是只穿了条白衬衫，下半身一丝不挂。从那足以盖过他膝盖的长度就能得知，衣服的主人绝不是他。  
磨蹭着从床上下来，踉踉跄跄的在屋里到处乱逛，手里抱着永梦的枕头，晃悠到客厅想喝杯水清醒一下，迷糊间拿起属于恋人的马克杯，把鼻尖都埋了进去。  
想要，想要更多的，永梦。  
拉开衣柜的大门，九条贵利矢一头栽进去，抱着一件衣服深吸一口，宝生永梦身上特有的阳光的气息充盈在鼻腔中，熏的他脑袋里成了一片浆糊。九条贵利矢下意识的磨蹭着双腿，身后的小穴已经湿成一片。  
把衣服裤子什么的一股脑的掏出来，扔到床上去，小心翼翼的围成一座温暖的堡垒，九条贵利矢趴在其间，感受着被恋人气息包围着的快意。  
胸口已经涨的不行，后穴更是一阵空虚，偏偏恋人还不在家。九条贵利矢把头埋在宝生永梦最常穿的mighty睡衣里，脸上通红一片，不知道是闷的还是怎么的。视线已经完全模糊了，脑袋里的那根弦已经绷到了极致，完全就是凭着本能抓了一件不知什么东西夹在两腿间，隔着薄薄的一层布料，上下撸动着小贵利矢，却完全没有缓和，呻吟声不受控制的从嗓子中溜出来。  
开门的声音惊得贵利矢浑身一抖，透过眼睛里的一层水雾勉强看清来者，似乎是提前从医院跑回来的宝生永梦。  
“永梦…”  
迷糊着朝自带圣光的恋人那里凑过去，宝生永梦上前托住贵利矢，把人拖回由自己衣服搭成的窝中，附在他耳边轻轻说道：  
“我在，贵利矢，我在。”  
歪头咬住耷拉着的长耳，上下牙摩挲着耳朵边缘最薄的那里，薄到似乎一使劲就能咬穿。细软的短毛蹭过嘴唇，宝生永梦伸出舌头舔了几口，身下的人带着鼻音哭腔狠狠抖了两下，直接射在宝生永梦手里。  
“呜…”  
一只手伸进九条贵利矢嘴中，食指中指勾起软舌，把口腔内部搅的一塌糊涂。另一只手从脖颈后开始，缓缓抚过骨头的凸起处，隔着薄薄的一层皮肤，沿着脊椎骨向下延伸，跨过一节节关节，堪堪停在腰椎处。  
九条贵利矢迷糊不清的歪头，好像是在抱怨身后的人为什么停下来。谁知下一秒，宝生永梦直接抓住尾椎骨尖尖上的白色绒球，那上面已经沾了不少肠液，湿答答的，宝生永梦令它在自己五指间滑来滑去。九条贵利矢猛地弓起了后背，浑身颤抖着，阴茎又颤颤巍巍的挺立，吐出两口白浊。宝生永梦两巴掌拍在他屁股上，小穴间流出更多的液体，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
脱下裤子，湿滑的连扩张都不需要，轻轻松松的插进甬道。九条贵利矢含着永梦手指哀求道：  
“永梦！请…请大力一点！”  
闻言，宝生永梦两只手钳住九条贵利矢的双手，将他压在床上，令他双腿分开，高高撅起屁股，一下又一下狠狠地插入最深处，略微拔出阴茎又捅回去，带出些许白色液体，穴口处尾巴尖上沾满了白沫，宝生永梦大力的抽插着，丝毫没给贵利矢喘息的机会。  
“永梦，永梦！胸口，呜，胸口好涨。”  
把人翻过来让他面对着自己，宝生永梦俯身亲吻九条贵利矢的眼角，鼻梁，嘴角，嘴唇，两人交换着彼此的唾液。宝生永梦没有停下来的意思，伸手撸了把乖乖垂在两边的兔耳朵，毫不意外的感受到贵利矢又一次颤抖，他低声呜咽道：  
“胸口，永梦，难受…”  
九条贵利矢的胸口已经十分鼓胀，乳头高高的挺立着，瞧上去汁水丰盈。宝生永梦张口含住乳首，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，轻轻的啃咬乳房，嘬出香甜的乳汁，空气中除了情欲的味道外，渐渐的飘出些许奶香。右手按压着乳房，指尖不时的拨弄着乳头，整个手掌附在上面揉搓着，不多时，就有乳汁流淌在永梦的手上。  
继续向下摸索，手掌贴到了略微鼓起的小腹。此时永梦已经把性器从贵利矢体内退出，伸手摩挲着兔耳朵根部，另一只手在小肚子上打着转。九条贵利矢觉得自己似乎要化成一滩水了，腰软的不行，腹部一软，身后流出了滩液体。茫然的抬眼看向永梦，后者伸手盖上他的眼睛，揉着他的眼角。  
“辛苦了贵利矢，眼睛都哭红了，睡一觉休息一下吧。”  
此时疲惫就如潮水袭来，大概是生理原因吧，九条贵利矢这样想到，沉沉的闭上眼。就算已经累到不愿动一下，九条贵利矢依然努力翻了个身环住宝生永梦的腰，把头往恋人的怀里拱，直到整个人都沾上了满满的恋人的气息，才满意的放任思绪坠落。  
有些好笑的瞧着贵利矢，宝生永梦低头落下一吻在贵利矢的发旋上，不带半分情欲，只是觉得午后的阳光落在贵利矢的头顶，有点好看。  
“辛苦了，贵利矢。”


End file.
